


【Toothcup】《初次萌动》（上）

by Six_xiS



Category: toothcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_xiS/pseuds/Six_xiS





	【Toothcup】《初次萌动》（上）

Haddock家族的历任首领都是alpha，这在他们小时候还性别没分化的时候就表现的十分明显，他们个个都是大块头，非常孔武有力，还经常表现出很强的领导能力，直到那根维京鱼刺的出现，打破了这个传统。  
   
Hiccup是他家族里的一个异类，他并不具备历任领导身上的特质，他非常的纤细瘦弱，发育的也比同龄人慢一些，所有人都认为他会是他们家族里唯一一个Omega，甚至他的父亲都是这么认为的。  
   
他时常为自己的瘦弱而感到苦恼，训练场上他永远是那个行动最慢而且拿不起重型武器的存在，这和他的青梅竹马Astrid非常不一样，他羡慕的认为Astrid一定是个优秀强大的alpha，他也尽量不去想自己会分化为什么性别，他担心又期盼那天的到来。  
   
在十五岁时他十分期盼自己能杀死一条夜煞，获得别人从未拥有的殊荣，成为博克岛历史上最强大的战士，但是没能下得去手，他以为他错过了唯一一次翻身的机会，却没想到自己靠着和这条夜煞的相处摸索出了一套“治龙”的绝招，在之后的每次训练中都大放异彩。  
   
Hiccup和toothless并肩走在博克岛的路上，经历了那场大战，龙已经被博克岛全盘接受，hiccup也成为了岛上的大英雄，再也没有人在意他可能的性别问题，毕竟实力才是最重要的因素。  
   
他和toothless总是跑到不同的地方救助需要帮助的龙，有必要的时候还会带回博克岛进行救助，大家都对hiccup对于龙的吸引力和亲和力感到吃惊，无论那条龙是不是之前被人类伤害过，他们都会在hiccup伸出手时放下戒心，十分温顺地贴住他的手掌，任由hiccup带他们到任何地方，有些龙在接受治疗的时候甚至会贴着hiccup磨蹭他们的脑袋，以此来安慰自己减缓治疗的疼痛。  
   
连hiccup自己都不敢相信自己对龙有那么大的吸引力，他总是能轻而易举的安抚那些暴躁不安、恐惧人类的龙，他不知道这归功于什么，也许他有非同寻常的亲和力吧，他有点自恋的这么想。  
   
“也许你弱小的身体让他们没有任何值得担心的地方。”有时候snotlout会这么嘲讽他，他已经习以为常这位小伙伴损的不行的嘴了，但是每当这时toothless总会对着snotlout呲牙咧嘴的威胁，hiccup就会欣慰的安抚他的情绪，让他不要在意，toothless总是对上hiccup就会变的没脾气，但是他还是会坏心眼地“指导”钩牙有事没事折腾一下snotlout，就算hiccup不记仇，那并不代表他不会小小的报复回去。  
   
他们都是同一年出生的伙伴，在他们十五岁这年，除了hiccup以外的人都性别分化了，Astrid不出意料的是一位alpha，snotlout分化成了beta，而双胞胎两人都是alpha，每个人都对自己的结果都比较满意，除了snotlout发了一点牢骚之外。  
   
Toothless也毫无意外的成为了一名alpha，而且是烈酒的味道，十分具有攻击性，hiccup发现他好像是一位非常强大的alpha，因为他的信息素就算对别的alpha龙都非常有压迫性，每次他们遇险时toothless都会毫不犹豫地释放他强大的信息素逼退敌人，战斗结束后hiccup都会捧着他的脑袋非常惊喜又真诚的夸奖他，他完全不能抵抗hiccup闪闪发光的眼睛和夸奖的溢美之词，所以每次被夸他都有些飘飘然。  
   
Hiccup在他们性别都分化后就有点担忧，他觉得自己发育的实在比同龄人缓慢，所以才迟迟没有性别分化，他平时都不会表现出来，只是在晚上入睡前有点辗转难眠，这时候toothless就会很耐心的安慰自己的人类，他甚至会释放一些信息素，因为他觉得自己的信息素也许能给hiccup带来一点安全感，让他能安心睡眠。虽然hiccup还没有性别分化，但是他也能感知到toothless信息素的味道，在战斗中他的龙烈酒味的信息素十分具有攻击性和压迫力，但是在晚上哄他睡觉的时候那股子烈酒味却会变得很柔和，像整个木屋都泡在香醇的酒里面，让hiccup有点醺醺然。当他的人类在自己的信息素里安稳入睡后，toothless会叼起他的被子给他严严实实盖上，然后再去自己的石板上睡下。  
   
这天，他们照例巡视博克岛周围的海岛，想看看有什么新的发现，在一个小小的、远离博克岛的岛上发现一头受伤的凶魇，hiccup和toothless快速降落在离凶魇不远的地方，hiccup示意他的龙待在原地，自己慢慢靠近那只受伤的凶魇，toothless待在原地，但是时刻关注着hiccup的情况，一旦那条龙对hiccup有任何不利的举动，他都会第一时间去救他。  
   
Hiccup轻声说着安慰的话语，谨慎又温柔的把手凑近那条凶魇，这条龙只是迟疑了一下，就放心的把头凑过去贴上hiccup的手掌，这让这个小男孩露出的放心的神情，他招呼toothless过来，拿出系在toothless腿上的布袋，往里面仔细找了找有没有治外伤的草药，因为那条凶魇的腿受了不轻的伤，好在没有伤到骨头，但是里面并没有找到，hiccup只好温言让toothless回家拿草药，自己在这陪着这条受伤的龙。Toothless非常不赞同的皱起了眉骨那块的皮肤，他扯了扯hiccup示意他和自己一起回去，hiccup却想着这离博克岛比较远，万一他回去了，凶魇被附近海域的猎龙人或者天敌发现就不好了，还是坚持让toothless独自回去。  
   
“bud，你就答应我吧，今晚我给你奖励好不好？”hiccup小声恳求他，并且辅以轻轻柔柔的抚摸。  
   
toothless最受不了他这样的撒娇，只能一步三回头的飞走了，他在归程中飞的极快，好几次都突破了音障，平时他的小男孩坐在他背上时他都不会飞这么快，因为怕他纤弱的身体会受不了。  
   
他只用了来时三分之一的时间就飞回了博克岛取到了药，马上又折返回去，他非常急迫的想见到他的小男孩。  
   
小岛上，hiccup依依不舍的望着toothless的背影，心里十分酸涩，夜煞的身体十分结实矫健，黑色的外皮带着微微的光泽，他很喜欢他的模样。等toothless飞到没影了，他才勉强转回自己的脑袋，给受伤的凶魇做检查，他用手轻轻的按压着凶魇可能受伤的地方，轻声询问他感觉怎么样，凶魇十分享受的轻声咕噜着，确定他没什么大事后，hiccup思索了一下，叫来一条恐怖龙，写了封信叫恐怖龙给Astrid他们送去，让他们也来帮忙，他们几个这几天没什么事，叫过来也人多好办事，说不定还能一起有什么新的发现。  
   
突然hiccup呼吸有点困难，周围的氧气好像迅速稀薄了起来，hiccup跌坐在地上，勉强用肘部支撑着自己，他感觉自己怎么都呼吸不到氧气，头脑昏昏沉沉的，眼前的凶魇好像都要变成了重影。  
   
他因为喘不过气而面色酡红，像喝醉了酒一样，连眼角都发红，看上去可怜又诱人，炙热的灼烧感遍布了全身，他的露出了的脖子都变成了粉红色，hiccup的手肘也支不住了，他躺在地上蜷着身体，体内的热源四处乱窜，好像要炸开一样，马上他的衣服就被汗湿了，他颤抖着把外套脱掉，只剩里面棉麻质地的内衫，能透过薄薄的内衫清晰的看到他每一根曲线，那属于少年抽条的青涩线条十分美好并且引人遐想，如果拨开那层薄薄的衣物不知道能看到什么旖旎的景象。  
   
Hiccup的大脑处于一片混沌中，不过他马上就反应过来之间处于什么情况，他好像要分化了，并且会分化成一位Omega，因为后穴的蠕动和麻热已经开始让他难耐了，与此同时他闻到一股非常清新的龙薄荷味，那是他的信息素的味道。  
   
“难怪龙都对我那么亲近……”hiccup恍然大悟。  
   
他开始逼迫自己想问题，转移自己的注意力，虽然他全身都被清热炙烤的发红，但是没等他缓一缓，就发生了一件可怕的事情——那条凶魇是个alpha，因为感受到了他的信息素而开始发情了。  
   
一般来说，不同种族间的信息素是不会互相干扰的，所以那么多龙骑士和他的龙就算性别不一样也都相安无事，但是hiccup显然属于特别的情况，博克岛上Omega的数量很少，更没有龙薄荷味信息素的Omega，没人知道龙薄荷味的Omega竟然对龙这么管用，直接就让龙进入发情状态了。  
   
Hiccup这边的情况很不好，虽然他不会被凶魇释放的信息素影响，但是那只凶魇已经被诱惑的不行了，hiccup闻着空气中越来越浓的炭火味信息素努力支起自己的身体想从凶魇的身边爬开，已经被龙薄荷味冲昏了头脑的凶魇当然不会任他走，他用爪子钩住了hiccup的假肢，想把他拖回来，hiccup情急下卸下了假肢，继续手脚并用向远离凶魇的方向爬过去，他已经没有力气站起来走路了。  
   
卸了假肢后hiccup爬的很不稳，摇摇晃晃的，但他还是很努力想逃离这，奈何凶魇就算受伤了，也是一条及其危险的龙，他不费吹灰之力就把hiccup再次拽了回来。  
   
Hiccup全身凌乱的躺着，发情的高热让他难受，凶魇是能自燃的龙，体表温度及其高，他几乎被体内体外的热气夹击下炙烤的晕过去，他试图出声制止凶魇，但是发现毫无作用。  
   
凶魇贪婪的磨蹭着hiccup裸露在外面的肌肤，用尖利的爪子隔着裤子磨蹭他的大腿内测，甚至开始用舌头完全舔舐了他全身的衣物，打湿的衣物贴在身上显出玲珑的曲线，hiccup全身颤抖着，他无论怎么挣扎对于一条龙来说都是不痛不痒的，他为了救助身上也没有武器，他尽力躲避着凶魇的舔舐和玩弄，望着博克岛的方向，希望toothless快点赶到。  
   
凶魇看着身下的hiccup，犹豫下一步要怎么样，他从来没接触过这么瘦弱纤细的生物，所以一时有些茫然，但是很快龙薄荷味的信息素勾起了更加强烈的欲望，他毫不犹豫按住挣扎的hiccup，把整个头都埋到他的胸膛上吸着那股诱人的味道……  
   
Toothless以突破音障的速度飞向hiccup所在的小岛，但是在接近的时候突然闻到了很不同寻常的信息素的味道，他的眼瞳紧张的变成一条竖线，他释放出自己烈酒味的信息素，从高空不顾一切的俯冲到小岛上，眼前的一幕让他肝胆俱裂——全身发红的hiccup衣着凌乱的躺在地上无力的抵抗着凶魇的侵犯，那只凶魇已经情欲上脑，完全没了自我意识，他狂乱的在hiccup身上磨蹭自己的身体，却不知道怎么发泄。  
   
Toothless射出一发离子炮准确的击中了凶魇，几乎把他当场击晕，盛怒下他几乎没有留情，如果不是怕伤到hiccup，他可能会当场击杀那条凶魇，toothless不去管那条被击倒的凶魇，他快步到hiccup身边，看他有没有受伤，好在hiccup只是被凶魇折腾了一会，并没有受到什么实际伤害。  
   
Hiccup在闻到那股攻击性极强的烈酒味时就已经放下心了，他勉强用手钩住toothless的脖子，轻声呢喃到：“还好你来了。“toothless闻到他身上美味的龙薄荷味，再看他的状态，就知道他性别分化了，并且已经进入的发情期。至于那条凶魇为什么会变成那样，他心里也有数了，没有几条龙能对这么诱人的信息素无动于衷，他也不例外。但是理性并不能阻止他的怒火，他发现hiccup没有受伤后，又想向凶魇发起攻击，hiccup见他的眼神不对，不知道哪里拿出来力气马上伸手抱住了他的脖子。  
   
“bud，他不是故意的，他只是被我的信息素……“hiccup的声音弱下去，他不好意思再接着说了，但是他的眼神很坚定的制止着toothless。  
   
Toothless心里的怒火简直要冲出来了，如果不是他及时赶到，他的人类就会被那条不知死活的凶魇强行侵犯了，他平时非常爱舔他的人类，想在他身上留下自己浓浓的信息素的味道，现在这些味道都没了，变成了别的龙的信息素味，这让他简直要发狂。因为怒火和一些说不清道不明的原因，他的瞳孔已经凝成了一条竖线，他没再管那条凶魇，将hiccup放置到自己背上后就极速离开了这个恼人的岛屿。  
   
他一路以突破音障的速度飞行，头脑发热让他难得没有考虑到他的人类的感受，直到他听到hiccup微弱的痛苦的呻吟才猛然意识到，放慢了速度。Toothless降落到一处小岛，上面开满了小花，这是他们的秘密场所，以往他们都会来着看晚霞，甚至还过过夜。Toothless把他放置在他俩以前睡过的石板上，用变成一条竖线的眼瞳一瞬不动的看着他。  
   
“为什么不回博克岛？“hiccup紧张的揪紧了自己的衣服下摆，感受到空气里暴增的烈酒味，他紧张的不知所措，这和之前面对凶魇的抗拒和恐惧不一样，他现在紧张又期待着什么。  
   
看到他被卸掉了的假肢，toothless舔了舔他断肢的地方，一声不吭，仿佛压抑着什么。Hiccup羞惭的用手捂住断肢的地方，为自己的不完整和弱小感到羞耻。Toothless甩开他捂着的手，开始大力舔弄那个地方，并不像以往怜惜的轻舔，而是带着侵占的意味，好像在宣布——只有我能看到你最脆弱的地方。  
   
Hiccup薄薄的身体颤抖了起来，他还处在发情期，根本受不了这种舔弄，他用力捂住自己的嘴巴，生怕自己泄出羞耻的声音。空气中的信息素已经浓到能让人窒息，烈酒辛辣的味道和清新的龙薄荷味交织在一起，发生了很奇妙的反应。Hiccup已经憋不住自己的呻吟了，他发现了一件令人震惊的事情，他竟然被toothless的信息素激发了感觉，而且是前所未有的的快感。


End file.
